Something About Us
by Sweet Ivanovv
Summary: [SongFic PostHogwarts] ¿Y que hacer cuando estas con alguien, bajo el mismo techo, siendo tu novio, tu amigo, tu amante, saber que hay algo especial, saber que estas viviendo con la persona que mas amas y no esperar nada a cambio? [R&Hr Reviews Pliss!]


Hola a todas aquellas almas piadosas que presionaron clic para leerme, antes que nada quiero decirles que este es el primer Song-Fic que escribo así que pido sean piadosos si lo encuentran detestable XD y que la canción en la cual esta basada es la de Something About Us de Daft Punk, la elegí porque me pareció adecuada para el fic (sobre todo por la ultima estrofa de la canción) y aparte porque esta bellísima, es una de mis canciones favoritas. Este es un Post-Hogwarts y trata sobre como ha sido la vida de Hermione después de salir del colegio, por lo tanto no se les hará extraño que todo es contado a base de su perspectiva y bueno pues mejor lean.

**Capitulo Único: Something About Us**

Es increíble el tiempo que ha pasado por mis ojos, aun puedo recordar como era, la suave brisa, las flores, el ver tu pelo revolverse cuando el aire tocaba tus cabellos rojizos. Es increíble como es que tantas cosas pudieron pasar en casi 2 años, es como si mi mente ya viajase por mundos donde solo existamos tú y yo, que danzáramos con el tiempo, eso seria como un sueño.

En estos momentos miles de recuerdos ya cruzan mi mente, y sin razón aparente siento unas inmensas ganas de mis ojos corromper, como si así solo pudiese desahogarme, no digo que todo lo que he pasado contigo halla sido una triste historia. ¡Claro que no! Es como decir que aquella vez en Hogsmeade halla sido detestable, o como si me arrepintiera de todas las cicatrices que has dejado en mi corazón, claro que no.

Tú aun sigues dormido, echado en la cama de dosel, como aquellas que tanto odiabas en Hogwarts. ¿Te acuerdas? Recuerdas esos tiempos, sin duda los mejores. ¿Recuerdas también las viejas discusiones? El solo acordarme me hace sonreír inconscientemente, si que éramos un par de cabezas duras, como era posible que durante casi 4 años no pudiéramos aceptar que nos queríamos tanto. Querer, valla, esa palabra empieza a dolerme. Desearía ir en estos momentos hasta nuestra cama y abrazarte o golpearte al mismo tiempo, quisiera decirte _"ven, sentémonos, y recordemos como ha sido nuestra vida" _ pero se que eso jamás sucederá y me entristece saberlo, ya que si lo hiciéramos, apostaría que todo en mi presente cambiaria.

Como me encuentro sola, platicare con mi sombra, mi amiga más fiel. Ven compañera y escúchame, te lo suplico, solo será un momento. Ella accede a mis plegarias y se une a mi cuerpo, "gracias", respondo, te contare una historia, mi historia. Mis secretos se convertirán en un relato.

_**It might not be the right time**_

_**I might not be the right one…**_

Todo comenzó aquel verano antes de entrar a nuestro ultimo curso, recuerdo que era la ultima semana del mes de agosto, como no recordar ese verano tan caluroso. Yo estaba afuera, en el jardín de tu casa y de un momento a otro llego Ginny con Harry, lo recuerdo muy bien, ya que iban tomados de la mano, se notaba que acaban de solucionar sus problemas, también recuerdo imaginarme junto a ti, justo como ellos, tomados de la mano, me sonroje por un segundo, pero al instante deseche esos pensamientos de mi mente.

-¿que haces Hermione? – me pregunto Harry curioso

-nada, solo tomar aire fresco – respondí

-luces triste, te sucede algo – ahora Ginny era la curiosa

-no nada, enserio, gracias – fingí una sonrisa para que nadie pudiera notar mi verdadero estado de animo

-Ron esta que echa humos halla adentro – dijo Ginny con aire de comedia – no es nuestra culpa de que lo hallan hecho limpiar toda la cocina al estilo muggle

Una risa se escapo de mi boca, ese pañuelo amarrado en su cabeza lo hacia ver tan divertido, no pude evitarlo mas y seguí riéndome. Recuerdo haber puesto mis ojos en una ventana, en la cual se veía tu cuerpo sudoroso por todo el esfuerzo, me sentí un poco cohibida, ya que el solo imaginarte me ponía nerviosa, mi risa se apago al instante, y de nuevo, mis pies cayeron a la tierra de manera violenta.

-¿quieres ir al Callejón Diagon con nosotros? – me pregunto Ginny con su amplia sonrisa

-no gracias, me encuentra muy cansada – conteste cansinamente

-vamos Hermione, no toda la vida estarás sufriendo por Ron

Esta vez fue Harry quien me dirigió la palabra, me miro de manera extraña, como si sintiera lastima del solo verme.

-no es por el – le dije de mal modo – ¿cuando dejaras de insistir con lo mismo?

-cuando aceptes que en este momento te mueres de ganas de entrar y besarlo – me dijo Harry en desesperación

-¡jamás! – le grite molesta

-entonces sigue triste y desdichada

-ya basta Harry, déjala en paz – le dijo Ginny mordazmente

-discúlpame Hermione – Harry me había tendido su mano en señal de disculpa, la cual yo tome sin ningún resentimiento – no quería ser tan agresivo

-no hay problema

-bueno, nosotros nos vamos Hermy, que tengas buen día – Me dijo Ginny, mientras ella y el besaban mis mejillas y se iban caminando tomados de la mano

¿Feliz? Felices parecían ellos, pues yo me encontraba tan sola en ese mismo lugar, sin ellos, sin nadie, sin el, en amplia soledad, era así como me encontraba. Pero que más importaba si de todos modos la soledad se había convertido en mi amiga más cercana, de que rayos servia estar acompañada en esa etapa de mi vida si mi corazón seguía abandonado, abandonado como en una isla desierta. Todavía seguía metido en mi cabeza, Por qué me tenia que pasar esto a mi, enamorarme de el, valla broma cruel y desafortunadamente era cierto, era verdad que mi cabeza te tenia tan presente y que mi corazón ya se retorcía de las ganas de besarte.

Y tu estabas ahí, sucio y limpiando, pero aun si para mi lucias hermoso¿recuerdas como te veías? No lo creo, aun sigues dormido. Proseguiré. Por tu culpa estaba en un estado muy lamentable, sin ganas de hacer nada y cabizbaja. Me apoye sobre mis rodillas con unas inmensas ganas de llorar que del solo pensar me dolían las sienes. Como si fuera por telepatía, tú saliste de tu casa, te veías muy sudoroso y cansado, hubiera deseado llevarte algo de beber, pero mis ganas de llorar eran más fuertes. Me miraste, y a mi ver te habías quedado como hipnotizado, ya que no me quitabas la vista de encima, te secaste un poco el sudor de tu linda frente y te acercaste a mí como un padre el cual ve a su pequeña llorar.

-¿Hermione, estas llorando? – me preguntaste, y en tu voz era clara la preocupación que sentías

-no idiota, se me están limpiando los ojos – trate de contestarte lo mas grosera posible para que no siguieras notándome

-¡oye no es para que me respondas así jovencita! – me gritaste molesto

-¿pues a ti que te interesa?

-sabes que, es inútil tratar de mantener una conversación contigo, todavía de que me preocupo por ti

-¡si tanto trabajo te cuesta pues no lo hagas! – te grite, y valla que me dolió hacerlo, ya que mis verdaderas intenciones eran el abrazarte por ese lindo gesto

-¡si no quisiera hacerlo no estaría aquí plantado frente a ti y preguntándote que es lo que tienes!

-¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! – volví a gritarte, pero esta vez con mas fuerza

-¡COMO QUIERAS HERMIONE GREANGER, PUEDES QUEDARTE COMO ESTABAS, SOLA!

-¡DE ACUERDO RON WEASLEY, PUES PARA TU INFORMACION PREFIERO ESTAR SOLA QUE JUNTO A TI!

…_**But there's something about us I want to say**_

**_Cause there's something between us anyway…_**

Tú te alejaste molesto y yo me quede solamente con el sonido de la nada, mis ojos castaños se corrompieron de nuevo ¿Por qué? Porque todo tenia que ser tan gris, si lo único que deseaba era estar a tu lado, preferir estar sola que sin ti, tendría que estar loca de algún modo, loca de alguna forma para no querer perderme en tus ojos o no anhelar morder tu boca a la que tanta codicia le tengo, incluso a veces prefería no haberte conocido nunca, así tu estarías muy feliz de la vida haciendo merlín quien sabe que y yo igual, los dos por nuestro lado.

Me balanceaba yo sola y me lamentaba tanto que mis sollozos no los podía reprimir. Pensaba en mi, viéndome sola, totalmente sola y luego un milagro me vino del cielo, unos brazos se habían enrollado en mi cuerpo ¿pero...? si yo estaba sin nadie, quien era aquella alma piadosa que me entregaba calor con sus brazos.

-¿Ro-Ron?

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué haces? – pregunte con los ojos como platos

-que mas parece que estoy haciendo – me dijiste divertido por la pregunta tan obvia que acababa de hacer – abrazarte Herms, a esto que hago se le llama abrazo

-pero si yo...Lo-lo siento mucho Ron...yo...

-Shh, no te disculpes Hermione todo esta bien, deja que el buen Ron te consuele un poco

-¡pero si acabo de tratarte como basura!

-pues esta basura no quiere que su mejor amiga siga llorando

-Ron... – dije en un hilo de voz

-no llores Herms te ves mas linda cuando sonríes

Tu voz había sido tan dulce en ese momento que con esas simples palabras todo mi ser se derritió ante ti.

-¡Ay Ron!

Y no lo soporte mas, tu te comportabas tan lindo en ese momento, siempre fiel a nuestra amistad y yo rebajándote como no debía de ser, no me podría callar mas si tu te seguías comportando así, el solo verte me hacia sentirme mal y el solo contemplarte me hacían tener unas locas ganas de gritarte la verdad. Ojala y supieras todo lo que me sucede, pensé.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? – me preguntaste mas desconcertado que nunca - ¿Por qué lloras?

-¡Ron...yo...No-no puedo...no puedo callármelo mas! – te dije en el único aliento que me fue posible

-¿Hermione, que pasa?

No me quitabas los ojos de encima y yo estaba que no podía ni mantener la vista fija en ti. Poco a poco fui armándome de valor para confesártelo ¡ya no lo aguantaba mas! Deseaba echarme a tus brazos y seguir llorando sin que me lo impidieras, fui apagando mis sollozos y en un susurro casi inaudible dije:

-Ron...yo...te...te...te amo...

-Her...mio...ne...

…_**It might not be the right time**_

_**I might not be the right one…**_

A partir de ese segundo todo dio un giro extraordinario. Para empezar tu me miraste como si nunca en tu vida me hubieras visto, yo, imitándote, por fin me anime a verte directamente a los ojos y después de ahí ocurrió algo que jamás en mi vida pensé que pasaría, algo que había cambiado mi mundo gris de nubarrones y truenos para siempre, eso, que fue el momento mas dichoso en mi pobre vida. Comenzaste lento, acercándote despacio y con la vista fija en mis labios, con un último suspiro cerraste tus ojos azules, rodeaste mi cintura y yo tu cuello y finalmente después de casi 4 años de espera, me besaste.

No se puede explicar con palabras todo lo que sentí aquella vez querida sombra, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para los dos, solo para nosotros. Tú tenías tus manos aferradas a mi cintura y poco a poco fuiste acercándome mas a tu bien formado cuerpo y yo por otra parte, casi me explotaba el corazón de tanta dicha. Nos besábamos tan tiernamente que bien el invierno pudo haberse echo flores, el cielo cubría nuestro manto de amor y poco a poco ese tierno beso se hizo un poco mas fugaz, fugaz como a aquella estrella que le había deseado que esto ocurriera. Te amo, pensé, y ya por fin lo iba a poder gritar, y el viento y el sonido iban a ser mis testigos. Pasando unos largos minutos, que para ambos fueron eternos y placenteros, nos separamos, me sonreíste como una de tus mejores armas y al oído me dijiste:

-yo también te amo

Hermoso, es lo única palabra que puede describir ese día, hermoso también fue el principio de nuestra relación, hermoso..._ ¡Ya basta Hermione Granger deja de desear cosas imposibles! _Me lo recuerda esta maldita cabeza mía, como te odio porque no me dejas soñar un solo segundo, que acaso es tan malo seguir recordando aquellos bellos días, esos besos que con tanto sentimiento nos dábamos, esas caricias que por las noches eran viajeras de nuestras siluetas, que acaso es tan malo seguir soñando con el inicio tan perfecto que tuvimos, acaso me hace daño soñar despierta. ¡Deja de poner mis pies en la tierra por un maldito segundo!. Por favor conciencia, porque me haces esto, acabas de regresarme de nuevo a la realidad a donde no deseo estar.

Prosigo. Bien sombra amiga mía, como te iba diciendo, esta tarde de agosto fue el mejor día de mi vida, Ron mi pidió que fuera su novia esa misma tarde, exactamente a las 18:09 horas, justo cuando la tarde se tornaba naranja y el cielo se veía mas hermoso que nunca, y cuando regresaron Harry y Ginny se llevaron la grandísima sorpresa de que nosotros ya estábamos juntos ¡y que no se diga de la Sra. Wealey! La pobre se echo a llorar y llorar de la alegría, yo me encontraba muy cohibida con ella pero feliz por mi nuevo grandioso novio. En Hogwarts no fue la excepción, todos en el colegio comentaban la buena nueva _"la sabelotodo Greanger y el encantador Weasley están juntos por fin"_ comentaban todos, y no me molestaba que me llamaran cerebrito, pues yo sabia que así le encantaba a mi lindo pelirrojo. Aun recuerdo la cara que puso Lavender Brown cuando se entero, casi se desmaya de la noticia y estaba tan ardida y enojada conmigo que dejo de hablarme durante una semana, tiempo después lo fue asimilando gracias a Seamus Finnigan y volvió a hablarme otra vez.

¿Qué como fue nuestro inicio? Grandioso debo de confesar, con decirte que a los 4 meses de noviazgo parecía como si lleváramos desde que comenzamos Hogwarts. Le agradecía tanto a merlín lo que había hecho por mi, me había otorgado unos padres grandiosos de la cual yo era el fruto, me daba salud día con día, me hacia tan inteligente que incluso en ocasiones me sorprendía a mi misma, tenia un encantador pelirrojo de novio, quien me hacia tan feliz por sus bromas, sus besos, sus gestos, con todo, también tenia 3 amigos fabulosos quienes nunca me dejaban sola y eran fieles hasta el final. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era increíble que mi vida se hubiera tornado tan perfecta en menos de 6 meses, estaba feliz, feliz por ellos, feliz por mi escuela, feliz por todo, feliz por el, todo por el. Me había transformado completamente, ahora era mas espontánea y mas vivaz, hacia mas cosas que antes no hacia, incluso me hice un poco mas popular con los chicos, cosa que a Ron fastidiaba mucho, y todo por el, francamente tenia el novio mas perfecto del mundo.

Pase un año espectacular, con risas, llantos, bromas, juegos, con muchos ingredientes que hicieron de mi ultimo curso algo feliz e inolvidable, y siempre estaba junto a el, apoyándome como nunca, besándome como siempre y amándonos como sentíamos...como extraño todo eso. Al acabar Hogwarts yo ya llevaba casi un año con mi querido pelirrojo ¡como lo amaba! Cada día pensaba, y conforme el tiempo pasaba yo me iba enamorando mas y mas. Pronto llego la educación mágica superior, nivel en el cual ya éramos adultos y por lógica adquiríamos mas libertad, pero también mas responsabilidad, Ron y Harry habían decidido ser Aurores, Ginny estudiaba Pedagogía Mágica y yo tenia un empleo temporal de Rompe-Maldiciones en Gringotts (valla que la Aritmancia me había servido bastante). Nos habíamos mudado a un pequeño apartamento en el Londres muggle, todo era normal, pacifico, sin problemas. En el ambiente sentía cierta nostalgia de haber dejado el castillo, en cada rincón se escondían uno de los mejores momentos que había tenido en toda mi vida y ahora vivía en un apartamento con mi novio y mis 2 mejores amigos, nada mal...nada mal...

…**_But there's something about us I've got to do  
Some kind of secret I will share with you_**

¿Por qué de nuevo? Porque siento este maldito nudo que me oprime la garganta, porque siento que conforme te voy contando mi relato mis ojos empiezan a almacenar lagrimas, tan solo estoy diciendo como ha sido mi vida en estos casi dos años y siento que mi corazón se rompe en mil añicos, porque el verte dormido me duele tanto si solamente duermes. ¿Por qué?. El arcóiris con la nube sonriente de mi mundo poco a poco comenzó a nublarse, no se como empezó con exactitud, solo te contare los acontecimientos que hicieron que de vez en cuando un rayo apareciera en el. La atmósfera de amor, paz y tranquilidad se estaba desvaneciendo, de repente en el tan poco tiempo que llevábamos viviendo todos juntos todo se estaba haciendo mas distante, tu y Harry siempre estaban cansados por los múltiples hechizos que les enseñaban hacer, Ginny llegaba a nuestro hogar con una nueva queja cada día y yo, bueno yo me encontraba muy ocupada en Gringotts por lo cual casi no tenia tiempo de estar con el, raras veces nuestros horarios coincidían, y cuando topábamos era muy poco el tiempo el que estábamos juntos. Valla que en muy poco comencé a extrañar Hogwarts.

Y así, pasaron los días, días que se hicieron semanas y semanas que se convirtieron en meses...meses que cada vez eran mas conflictivos, ya no sentía esa aura de maravillosa felicidad que albergaba en toda la casa, cada día sentía menos ese sentimiento de espontaneidad en mi, cada vez sentía que lo nuestro se hacia mas y mas distante. Y para mi mala suerte no estaba equivocada, las peleas eran mas frecuentes y constantemente estábamos en desacuerdo. Por otro lado me dolía ver a Ginny tan triste ya que no había día que no tuviera fricciones con Harry, me entristecía saber que si seguían así lo único que lograrían sería separarse, se veían tan bien juntos que seria una pena que algún día llegaran a terminar, pero lo que mas me hacia sentirme desolada era que Ron y yo estábamos por los mismos caminos. Hubo una ocasión en la que mi mejor amiga no soporto más la falta de tiempo de Harry y tomo la errónea decisión de irse del departamento, cosa que a Harry altero mucho y que lo hizo tomar las riendas de su relación. Ambos hablaban ahora mas calmadamente en la sala, yo me encontraba en mi habitación tratando e leer un libro y tu estabas viendo el televisor tan cómodamente que parecía como si no notaras que nuestra casa se iba por la ventana.

-¿Ron como puedes estar tan tranquilo viendo la tele si hay tantos problemas en estas estupidas 4 paredes? – te había preguntado de mal modo

-¿Qué? – me dijiste tratando de alcanzar el control remoto

Ahora estaba posada frente a ti, con ambas manos en la cintura, como no dando crédito a mis oídos por tu falta de sensibilidad.

-Ron, tu hermana esta hecha un mar de lagrimas todos los días y Harry parece como si para el solo existiera la Academia de Aurores

-¿y?

-como que "y". Ron, Harry es tu mejor amigo se me hace imposible creer que no lo hallas podido meter en cintura – te miraba de manera desafiante ya que tu estado de tranquilidad hacia que todo mi paciencia volara por la puerta

-soy su amigo, no su madre. Aparte son problemas de ellos, nosotros no debemos meternos Hermione

-¡pero Ron como puedes ser tan insensible! – Alcé la voz en señal de que mi poca paciencia llegaba a su limite - ¡que acaso no te das cuenta que tu y yo estamos por las mismas circunstancias que ellos!

-¿de que hablas Herms?

-¡de que tu ya no tienes ni un solo segundo para mi!

-¿Hermione porque me dices estas cosas?

En ese día había sido el día en que la gota había derramado el vaso. Todas mis frustraciones, enojos, desacuerdos, todo eso lo empecé a descargar contra ti, erróneamente claro, creo que a partir de ese día otro vaso mas comenzó a llenarse.

-¡entiendo que tengas muchas cosas que hacer en la escuela Ron, pero y tus tiempos libres que, solo te la pasas ahí echado frente al televisor como si yo no existiera! – te dije en una ira de coraje de la cual yo derramaba lagrimas

-¡Hermione para de decir tonterías!

-¡no son tonterías, es la verdad Ron, estoy harta que actúes como si yo no existiera, estoy harta que cada día lo nuestro se haga mas monótono!

-¡hablas como si yo fuera el culpable Hermione, te recuerdo que tu eres la que te pasas horas en Gringotts y que cuando llegas a casa, llegas echando humo por las orejas!

-¡AL MENOS TRATO DE PRESTARTE ATENCION! – te grite con todas mis ganas

-¡PUES NO LO SUFICIENTE PARA MI! – me contestaste de igual modo

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO RONALD WEASLEY, NO SOY LA SEÑORITA PERFECTA!

-¡PUES YO PENSE QUE SI, NO SE SUPONIA QUE ERAS UNA SABELOTODO!

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA RON!

-¡DEJA DE INSULTARME!

-¡SABES CREO QUE ESTO NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO!

-¿a que te refieres con que no esta funcionando? – de repente tu tono alto se había convertido en un semblante de miedo en menos de un segundo

-pues a que...

Talvez había sido que gracias a nuestra discusión que habían salido Harry y Ginny, tal vez habíamos gritado muy fuerte, pero sea cual sea la razón, ambos estaban plantados ahí en la puerta con una expresión de alarma, también estaban tomados de la mano y se podía percibir que habían solucionado un par de malentendidos.

-¿Por qué estaban discutiendo ustedes dos? – nos había preguntado Ginny asustada

-por nada... – dijo Ron en tono triste

-¿entonces porque gritaban? – pregunto Harry

-por nada, acaba de decir Ron – dije en un tono agrio que trate de sustituir por uno mas normal, pero creo que me fue imposible - ¿y bueno que tal ustedes dos? – dije para desviar la conversación

-bien... – Ginny le había dedicado una sonrisa muy tierna a su novio – solo charlamos, dijimos lo que sentíamos y pues tomamos una decisión...

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Ron, al parecer preocupado por lo que su hermana pudiera decirle

-pues...Harry y yo hemos decidido no terminar...

-me alegro – les sonreí sinceramente aunque aun me sentía muy acalorada por la discusión con Ron

-pero... – dijo Harry

-¿pero que? – pregunto Ron

-Ginny y yo hemos decidido que ya va siendo hora de que ambos busquemos un lugar para vivir solos... – dijo Harry como temiendo la respuesta que Ron le pudiera dar

-pues me sentiré muy triste pero si es lo que ustedes desean, pues espero y les valla bien

-yo también pienso lo mismo – les dije

-¡gracias Ron, eres el mejor hermano que alguien pudiera tener en la vida! – Ginny se había abalanzado a sus brazos y comenzó a besarle las mejillas.

…**_I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life…_**

Y a partir de ahí todo comenzó, ellos se fueron, fue una despedida triste, pero tanto Ron y yo sabíamos que era lo mejor para ellos, nos desearon suerte a ambos y un mes después de habernos dicho su decisión se marcharon. Ahora Ron y yo estábamos completamente solos, era genial por una parte, pensé, talvez ahora nosotros dos solos podríamos solucionar nuestros problemas y comenzar con el pie derecho otra vez. Ese día ambos nos sentamos en la ahora sala de los dos y comenzamos a charlar sobre cualquier cosa, recuerdo haberme sentido tan bien, hacia mucho que no manteníamos una conversación sin pelear, sin discutir, sin estar en desacuerdos, me sentía tan bien. Y sin querer habíamos llegado hasta ese tema temido, sobre nosotros. Hablamos, reímos, lloramos, nos dijimos lo que sentíamos, tal y como me lo había recomendado Ginny antes de que se fuera. Finalmente habíamos decidido ser mas tolerantes el uno con el otro y tratar de tenernos mas confianza, también nos habíamos dicho que comenzaríamos de nuevo, olvidando todas aquellas fricciones pasadas para que la monotonía de nuestra relación se fuera.

Me ilusione, lo se, y malamente todo se quedo ahí, en una simple ilusión. Era verdad que ya no discutíamos y que incluso nos reíamos más que antes, si alguna otra persona nos juzgara diría que todo iba viento en popa, pero no era así, al menos para mí. El fulgor de aquel bello sentimiento ya no lo sentía tan vivaz como antes, era como si hubiera estado brillando por mucho tiempo y de repente se hubiera apagado y de nuevo trataba de prenderlo, no se podía, simplemente no se podía. De nuevo pasaron los meses, alrededor de medio año, y todo seguía igual para mí, me había hecho la vaga esperanza de que con el tiempo de nuevo sentiría eso, pero me había equivocado de nuevo. Había veces en que me sentaba ante la ventana para contemplar el día, se veía tan hermosa toda la ciudad, el aire fresco, los pajaros, escuchar a los niños en los parques, pero todo esto lo hacia sola. En todo ese tiempo todo se veía bien superficialmente, pero yo sentía ese vació que me llenaba todo el pecho, ese nudo que en ocasiones me impedía el habla ¿Qué porque nunca le decía todo esto? No lo se, talvez porque el verte en armonía contigo mismo me hacia sentirme bien aunque fuera un poco, talvez para ti todo era perfecto y me daba tanto miedo un día llegar y decirte lo que en verdad sentía y entonces derrumbarte todo tu mundo tan bien estructurado.

Llegabas en las noches y no me esperabas, comías por las tardes y lo hacías solo, no me mirabas a los ojos, casi nunca me decías "te amo", paseabas por las tardes y no lo hacías conmigo para admirar las flores juntos, todo era por ti, para ti, todo se había vuelto un vació. Y yo sabia que iba a ser así de ahora en adelante, nada iba a cambiar, a veces me daba cuenta que algo te acongojaba pero nunca sabia que, era como estar juntos y no esperar nada, era como amar y no ser correspondido. Todo había sido por el pasado, maldito pasado que no me dejaba en paz, como lo odiaba, me daba pena verme en el espejo y ya no tener ganas ni de arreglarme, me entristecía que Ginny me llamara para preguntarme que tal íbamos y yo contestaba un falso _"muy bien". _Es abrumante saber que estas con alguien, bajo el mismo techo, siendo tu novio, tu amigo, tu amante, saber que tienes algo demasiado especial allá adentro, saber que estabas viviendo con la persona que mas amabas y no esperar nada a cambio.

Y es duro pensar, es amargo saber mi triste realidad. No lo se, siento...unas...unas inmensas ganas de llorar y de no parar. Saber que ya nada es como antes, percibirte distante ante mi persona, saber que ya no me esperas en las noches con tu semblante alegre y con una flor en la mano, se me hace tan difícil asimilar que aunque vivamos bajo el mismo techo seamos dos perfectos extraños.

Yo lo se, acepto mis errores, se que mi maldita manía de perfección deterioro mucho lo nuestro, incluso a veces siento que seria mejor dejarnos y que cada uno comience por otra parte, pero desgraciadamente soy tan egoísta, tan insensible que solo quiero estar contigo, es tanto mi miedo el abandonarte que me da pavor el sentirme sin tus caricias, sin tus besos, sin tus adorables gestos. Lo siento Ron Weasley, todo esto es porque te amo tanto...

…**_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life._**

Ojala y estuvieras despierto y me escucharas, que me veas llorar para que sepas cuanto es mi sufrimiento, verte ahí, postrado en la cama y yo recargada en esta cabecera tan dura que hace que me duela la espalda, tan dura que es mi piel sin que me toques una noche, tan vacía que es sin que me menciones y lo peor es que seguimos juntos, fingiendo que todo esta bien, cuando por dentro yo me pudro sin un mínimo regocijo, ojala y nunca sientas lo que yo siento en estos momentos. Sigo llorando, en silencio por supuesto y de igual forma te digo:

-_a pesar de todas las cosas malas, a pesar de que llore en silencio, a pesar de que sepamos que estamos aquí y no nos acercarnos, a pesar de nuestros defectos, incluso de las virtudes...a pesar de todo Ron...de todo...quiero que sepas que jamás he dejado de sentir esto Ron...jamás..._ – te lo decía en un sollozo casi inaudible – _...Ron...mi Ron...quiero que sepas que aun te amo con la misma intensidad, que no he dejado de quererte ni un solo día...escúchame Ron...te amo...te amo..._

Y no me escuchaste, todo siguió igual, la luz filtrándose por las ventanas, tu respiración ligera al dormir, la suave brisa golpeando las persianas de nuestra ventana, mis lágrimas, llorando en un silencio sepulcral que me mataba por dentro, y tú...seguías durmiendo, tan placidamente, tan en tu mundo de sueños.

Me enjugue unas lagrimas ya que no quería levantarte por medio de mis lamentos, seria terrible que me vieras en este estado, creo que lo mejor era levantarme y poner a calentar un poco de café, seguir todo normal como si en esta mañana nunca hubiera sentido nada. Estaba apunto de levantarme pero creo que al moverme te rose un poco ya que tu te moviste al parecer cambiando de posición, te pusiste de manera en que tu cara miraba la mía, creí que aun tenias los ojos cerrados pero lentamente los fuiste abriendo, parpadeaste por unos segundos y cansinamente fuiste recargándote en la dura cabecera de madera en la cual yo también estaba recargada.

-¡que tonta! Lo siento Ron yo iba...

Justo cuando te pedía disculpas tu me interrumpiste, pusiste tu dedo índice en mis labios y me miraste...tan extrañamente...como si nunca en tu vida me hubieras visto...como aquel día en que nos confesamos nuestro amor afuera de tu casa, una mirada que hace mucho, muucho tiempo no me dedicabas. Y de repente, también justo como aquel día todo dio un giro extraordinario. Me besaste, de una manera muy tierna que volví a sentir mariposas en el estomago, poco a poco te separaste de mi y tus destellantes ojos azules volvieron a observarme ahora con una bella sonrisa, mientras a mi oído le dijiste las palabras mágicas que de nuevo habían cambiado mi mundo de nubarrones grises y truenos:

-_yo también te sigo amando con la misma intensidad que antes y ni un solo día he dejado de quererte...te amo mi Hermione...te amo._

Nos fundimos en un beso tan fugaz como nuestro amor, con el amor que día a día nos profesamos, amor que a partir de hoy adquiría un nuevo significado.

Creo que me equivoque en algo y debo de confesar que me ha encantado hacerlo, después de todo, creo que no estabas tan dormido como yo había pensado. ;)

* * *

**  
Notas de la autora bella y hermosa: **hola a todos que acaban de leer este Song-Fic quiero decirles que muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer y espero y no les halla aburrido. Como dije es mi primer intento de Song-Fic así que no esperen tener una calidad de 10, aunque sinceramente siento que me salio un poquito mejor de lo que YO esperaba, me alegra mucho haberlo terminado y me gusto MI producto. Talvez algunos no opinen igual pero lo mas importante es que le guste al autor no?. Gracias de nuevo y por favor! No se les olvide dejarme un review con su critica, felicitación, queja lo que sea aunque sea pequeño no importa quiero muchos reviews! (bueno unos cuantos ¬¬). 

Besos

Sweet Ivanovv :D  



End file.
